Holidays With Akari
by floopyrocks
Summary: I decided to use this to post all of my Holiday fics in! :D the main pairing is AkariXLuke along with some side pairings as well. Rated T cuz I'm wierd like that.
1. Oct 12: Mom's Birthday

**Hey guys! Today is my mom's birthday! This oneshot is dedicated to her. Happy birthday mom! :D**

**Edit 1: So I decided to makes this just a big fanfic to post all of my Holiday fanficts in... Heres the Summary for this one:**

It's Akari's birthday and no one remembers! Not even her husband. Akari roams the island and gets home at 6:00 PM to find all the lights out in her house. What happens next? Read to find out!

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Chapter 1: Akari's Big Birthday** **Surprise**

Akari woke up on Fall 8 extra early. It was 5:30 am and she couldn't be any more excited. Why? Because it was her birthday! Akari looked at her husband who was still asleep on their bed. She stared at him for a couple of moments and watched his eyes flutter open. Luke sat up and smiled at Akari. "Hey Akari!" He got out of bed and pulled a shirt over his head, then tied his signature flaming bandana to his crazy blue hair.

"Aren't you going to say something to me?" Akari said.

Luke thought for a second. "Oh yeah! Good morning!" he said. Akari frowned. "What?" Luke said.

Later that day…

Akari opened the door to her house after a long day. It was 6:00 PM and everyone had forgotten her birthday! Not even Chase, her best friend. Akari couldn't believe it. With a sigh, Akari opened the door to house and stepped inside. The inside of her house was pitch black, which was weird because Akari usually left her lights on when Luke and Rory stayed home. Suddenly the lights turned on and practically everyone who lived on castanet was in her living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKARI!" Everyone said. Luke came up to Akari and hugged her.

Akari felt a tear of joy slide down her cheek. She wiped it away and looked at Luke. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

Rory suddenly appeared. He hugged his mother's leg. "Me and Daddy got evewything togethuh!" he said.

Akari smiled at her son's cuteness and scooped him up into her arms. She gave Luke a kiss on the cheek and the party started.

**So that's it! I'm wait till Friday morning and see how many reviews I get till then! Then I'm gonna show this to my mom on Friday. It's gonna be her birthday present so please please please! Read and review! :D**

**-floopyrocks**


	2. Thanksgiving  10 Wishes of Thanks

**So I decided to use "Akari's Birthday Surprise" to post all my holiday fanficts… which is why I'm renaming it "Holidays with Akari". :D so… ya. Enjoy! :D**

**Luke: Floopyrocks does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Me: OMG WE ALMOST FORGOT!**

**Luke: WHAT?**

**Me: To say it!**

**Luke: Oh yeah.**

**Me and Luke: Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Luke: GO GIVE LOTS OF THANKS!**

**Me: YA! Kay on with the story.**

**Me: btw there's a reference in this story to one of my other stories called "My Heart Cries Out For You", it's part of my AkariXLuke trilogy I call "You". Except here remember how in the 3****rd**** to last chapter in "My Heart Cries Out For You" Akari asks Luke to marry her with the blue feather? Well in this story let's just say that she didn't ask Luke to marry her… yet. So… ya. ENJOY! :D**

Chapter 2 – Thanksgiving – 10 Wishes of Thanks

Third Person POV

Akari sat on the edge of her bed and stretched. Sunlight streamed through what little peeks the curtains provided. Yawning, a small purple sprite came up next to her and stretched too. She smiled at him. His green hair was sticking up all over the place.

"Good morning Edge," she greeted.

"Morning Akari," Edge mumbled sleepily as he put his purple cap on. Akari stood and walked over to her small kitchen. She took some matches out of a drawer and struck the match. Holding the small stick in front of her she watched as the tiny flame danced in front of her eyes.

Edge interrupted her thoughts. "Do you _want _to start another fire, Akari?" Akari shook her head and lit the stove under the frying pan. She pulled out an egg, cracked it, and spilled its contents out onto the now dangerously hot pan.

While cooking something ran up Akari's free arm and came to a stop on her shoulder. Akari turned her head to see the long sleek brown body of her pet weasel, Berry. "Good morning Berry," she greeted.

After breakfast Akari went to work. She let Berry slide off her shoulder and land on the ground. "Go wander the farm and see if you can find any hidden items in the ground," she told him. The brown weasel seemed to understand cause it ran off.

Akari turned to her farmland and smiled when she saw that her eggplants were ready to be harvested.

She went along and watered her crops. "You missed watering a pumpkin, Akari!" Edge called.

"Thanks Edge!" she went over to water the growing pumpkin when an idea suddenly popped into her head. She turned to Edge with a big smile on her face. "Hey Edge remember when we had to go get ten wishes to ring your bell?"

"Well not we, it was mainly Luke."

"I know but not the point. Today is Thanksgiving!"

"Thanks-what?" Edge repeated with a baffled look on his face.

"Thanksgiving, its where we give thanks for the things we have. You what Edge? In the spirit of Thanksgiving I'm going to go around Castanet Island and ask nine people what they're thankful for," Akari declared.

"Nine? Who's the tenth?" Edge asked. Akari jutted a thumb towards her chest.

"Me!" she replied. Then she thought for a minute before declaring, "I'm thankful for my farm here, even though I don't really own it."

"Ya you still have to pay Mayor Hamilton 5000 G for it," Edge reminded her.

Akari looked at Edge. "Don't push it." She continued her work to take care of her livestock. Then Akari went to the Garmon Mines District with Berry on her shoulder, who hadn't found anything while wandering the farm, to go find three of her nine best friends, Luke, Bo, and Chloe.

Akari marched into the carpentry shop at 8:03 AM to find Luke scarfing down some pancakes in the next room over and Bo was behind a counter sanding down a block of wood.

Luke's father, Dale, waved at Akari when he saw her come in. "Mornin' Akari!"

"Good Morning!" Akari called back. She first went over to Bo, who stopped sanding his block of wood to talk to her.

"Hey Bo!" Akari greeted cheerfully. "Today's Thanksgiving. What are you thankful for?"

The blond teenager's hair was spiked up and a white cloth was tied around his head like usual. "I'm thankful for my friends and family," he replied. Luke popped up next to Bo and threw an arm around him.

Luke smiled goofily at Akari, his blue hair poking out wildy from under his white bandana with blue flames. He wore a black jacket with green sleeves and ripped up jeans. "Yup, if you hadn't come to us when you were like eight, you would probably still be an orphan right now!" he chirped happily. Bo nodded.

Over at the counter Dale made a noise that sounded like a grunt. "Luke, you're 23 and you still act like a kid," he grumbled.

Luke turned toward his dad and smiled goofily at him. "You got that right, pops!"

Akari giggled. "So what are you thankful for Luke?" she asked.

Luke turned toward Akari and didn't even spend a second thinking about it. "I'm thankful for all the food we have cause makes us not go hungry."

Akari smiled at Luke. Right then the door opened and in came little Chloe. Her peachy red hair was gathered up in a pony tail on top of her head. "Hey Bo!" she said happily. "Want to come play with me?"

Bo frowned and shook his head. "Sorry but I gotta' work. Maybe later, kay?"

Chloe's gaze saddened and she turned to leave but Akari stopped her. "Today's Thanksgiving Chloe! What are you thankful for?" Chloe turned back around to answer Akari.

"I'm thankful that we have the technology to do certain things because without our juicer back at home I don't know what I would do without my juice!" she replied. Akari smiled as Chloe skipped out of the carpentry. She waved goodbye to Luke and Bo and followed in suit.

Walking out into the bright sunlight, Akari found her next friend wandering around in front of the General Store. "Hey Phoebe!" she called. Phoebe turned to Akari's direction and smiled at her. Akari repeated her question.

"I'm thankful for the person who discovered electricity cause without it I don't know what I would power my inventions with!" They both laughed and Akari thanked her friend and continued on. Taking the mine cart to Harmonica Town, Akari went to go visit her friend Gill, the mayor's son.

Entering the house she found Gill sitting at a table, his nose buried in a book. He looked up when Akari came in and smiled at her. Akari explained what she was doing and asked him the question.

"I'm thankful for the life I was born into. I wouldn't change anything about it," he replied.

"You saying that just cause you're mayor's son?" Akari pointed out.

Gill shook his head and Akari thanked him and left. She went and visited her fishing friend, Toby, and the shy girl who worked at Sonata Tailoring, Candace. Toby responded:

"Before you came to the island the whole island was having an economic crisis. But when you rung the Blue Bell of Water the fish came back and our Fishery survived. I'm thankful that you came to this island."

And Candace responded:

"I'm t-thankful for b-books because they can t-teach you a lot of things and you c-can read them for f-fun too," Candace replied.

Akari was heading home at 8:00 PM. She hadn't reached her goal of ten "I'm thankful for…"s.

She was about to give up when her way home she was approached by Chloe and Taylor. Taylor lived at the other farm in Flute Fields and worked there.

"Hey Akari!" he said happily. His hair looked similar to Bo's but Taylor's hair was spikier. "Chloe told me about how you're asking people what they're thankful for and I wanted to tell you mine."

"Go ahead."

"I'm thankful when for it rains because it's fun to play in and it waters the crops for me so I don't have to do anything," he replied.

Akari smiled at the 10-year old. "Thanks Taylor. You've helped me complete my goal." It was one of the best Thanksgivings ever.

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it! :D I promise I'll update some of my other stories tomorrow. **

**Luke: I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving!**

**Me and Luke: BYE!**

**-Floopy and Luke**


End file.
